


"September 3rd" [Tom - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Multi, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke (Tom Hiddleston’s publicist. [Assistant in this] ) and Agatha have been going out for a while, but something happens when she meets Tom after a photo shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"September 3rd" [Tom - One shot]

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was the first one shot i ever wrote on Tumblr, it was submitted to Tom-Hiddleston-imagines and and then on my blog theartofimagining13. Inspired by a picture of both men. / No disrespect to these brahs, i love em both. / NSFW?

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         

 

I had been going out with Luke Windsor for a few months…

He had been nothing but sweet to me and it was clear that he liked me, but it was nothing official. We were just enjoying each other’s company every now and then because he was busy most of the time.

He worked as a personal assistant to Tom Hiddleston. The actor, yeah.

I hadn’t met Tom per se and I wasn’t expecting to do so at the time.

I had seen a few of his movies and I respected him as an actor, but I wouldn’t have called myself a big fan or even attracted enough to him to save his pictures in my phone.

Sure, the man was handsome. Whatever.

Or so I thought…

* * *

 

I was having breakfast with Luke on a beautiful September morning. Supposedly he had the day off. 

He and I met through some friends in common, on my first visit to London a few years ago. Now that I moved here, we started hanging out.

Just as he took a bite out of his toast his phone rang. He pulled it out, stared at the screen and barely swallowed before saying:

_-¡Aw, shit!_

I just raised my eyebrows at him.

_-¿Hello?. Yes. I am just having breakfast. ¿Right now? But they said…_

He looked annoyed and I was trying not to mock him.

He sighed.

_-Fine. I’ll be there in 15._

He hung up and looked at me.

 _-Oh, god. I am so sorry. Tom had a photo shoot scheduled for tomorrow but they moved it for today. He just called me to tell me_.

 _-¿Isn’t that YOUR job?_ – I let out a chuckle.

_-I think something or someone… has been keeping me distracted._

_-Oh, don’t you dare blame me, Windsor, you lousy worker._ – I started laughing and he joined me lifting his hands in defeat. _–It’s okay, go. I’ll stay here to finish._

He looked at the waitress and asked for the check.

_-Oh no, love. You’re coming with me._

_-¿What?_

* * *

 

 

So the photo shoot set was literally a London street. I tried to convince Luke to leave me at the restaurant, in vain, clearly.

He insisted and I felt like he would get in trouble or I would just be obstructing people there.

- _I’m going to go check on Tom. You can stay here, I shan’t be long._

He left but came back in a few seconds holding a badge card and putting it over my head.

_-You won’t be questioned now._

I pulled the tag hanging from my neck and read “Staff”.

I lifted my eyebrow at him.

_-Thanks._

He kissed my cheek and left.

I’m not gonna lie, being there was very exciting.

When Tom came out, the atmosphere changed. He had such a strong presence yet he was nice to everybody.

He was wearing a suit and I think my mouth hanged a little. He was so tall and so goddamn handsome. I could already tell he was born to wear suits.

I got to watch him being photographed for several hours and saw all this different suits on him. Oh.my.god.

He was the definition of ‘man’. His body was built in the most masculine and elegant way. I had to be discrete though, I mean, Luke was right beside me.

To top it all over, Tom had to run down the street for the shoot theme, repeatedly.

By the third time, his eyes found me; with a semi-frown that denoted a little bit of interest. And those 3 seconds were enough for my spine to tremble and then freeze.

I thought I was just starstruck or maybe he was actually looking at Luke, trying to say something, I don’t know.

However, for the rest of the photo shoot his eyes traveled back to me from time to time.

The thing finally ended.

_-I’m gonna talk to these guys to know the dates of release and I’ll be back._

I just nodded.

I could see Tom smiling and shaking hands with the photographers and crew and bam… there he was staring at me again from a distance.

* * *

 

 

I was in Luke’s house now. It was lunch time and he insisted in making it up to me after our cut short breakfast. So he bought takeout for 3.

That’s right… Tom would be joining us.

Now it was a fact that I was meeting him and I didn’t know how I felt about it. My heart was racing, that’s for sure. But I don’t know, it was weird, I had a bad feeling… or maybe I was just really nervous.

Luke was taking a phone call in his balcony as I casually roamed around his house. I liked it here, it was beautiful. Hiddleston definitely knew about pretty decent salaries.

I went to the kitchen and began pouring wine into 3 glasses. The doorbell rang. I looked at Luke and he mouthed _“¿Could you get that?”_ at me.

I opened the door.

Tom Hiddleston standing at the threshold; with his hands behind his back and still wearing the last suit used in the photo shoot.

He looked at me carefully starting at my feet and ending on my eyes. I was a nervous wreck but I tried to keep my cool.

- _Hi-_ I said in the most ridiculously quiet tone ever.

_-Hello._

_-Come in-_ I said moving aside to let him in but he stayed put.

 _-¿What’s your name, darling?_ \- he asked looking like he was expecting me to read a very important essay to him out loud.

_-Agatha._

_-I saw you at the photo shoot earlier. I’m Tom._

He extended his hand and I gave him mine expecting a handshake but instead, he kissed my hand like an XVIII century gentleman and I couldn’t breathe.

 _-Nice to meet you, Tom._ –I managed to say as I mentally cursed myself for not having some wine, or a lot of it before- _Luke’s outside, he’s on the phone._ – Yeah we could both see him through the glass doors of his balcony. Genius. I just had no idea what to say.

 _-¿Are you…Luke’s girlfriend? –_ He asked as he walked in and I closed the door.

I stood with my back to the counter with the 3 wine glasses, and supported myself on it at the sides with the heels of my hands. Tom stood in front of me.

_-Uhm…Not precisely… we’re just hanging out._

Tom pursed his lips, licked them, and then smiled. He took a step closer to me, his chest and face was 2 inches from me. A quiet gasp escaped my lips as he passed an arm around me to grab one of the glasses, and he took a sip.

There was a hint of mischief tinkling in his eyes.

My whole body had tensed up so I tried to relax without being obvious.

 _-Good to know_ – he said in almost a whisper as my cheeks turned every shade of the rainbow because red was just not enough.

Was this man shamelessly flirting with his assistant’s… crush? I guess you could call me.

 _-¡Ah, Tom!_ –exclaimed Luke as he walked in the room, interrupting my train of thought, thank god. ¿What was I thinking anyway?

_-¿Have you met Agatha?_

_-Yes, yes… She’s delightful, Luke. Congratulations._

I saw Luke make a face so I quickly turned around to grab my own glass of wine, just to give them a little privacy.

 _-We’re not… together_ \- Luke whispered.

 _-Well you shouldn’t be so slow with such a beautiful girl._ \- Said Tom

I took a sip of wine and turned around.

Every time Tom looked at me I felt as if I was slowly being set on fire. He had this intense wolfish stare.

* * *

 

We had lunch and as we all chatted I started feeling better, less nervous and more confident. Tom was a very nice guy, a true gentleman.

We were just enjoying ourselves in the balcony now, the sun had set and the guys were just telling me all these crazy stories from movie sets and red carpets.

Tom excused himself for a moment, leaving me alone with Luke.

We were laughing at something he had said and when the laughter died down Luke stared at me and took away my glass of wine, putting it on the nearest surface along with his own.

He looked at me and he seemed nervous.

_-I… uhm… wanted to ask you something._

_-Go ahead._

He hesitantly took my hand and I could feel him a little bit shaky.

_-¿Would you… like us to…be official?_

He stared straight into my eyes now, looking worried as ever. That sweet, handsome and shy creature. I smiled and he got closer to me.

Our lips were barely touching.

_-Luke, I just remembered… oh my god. I am so sorry. ¿Did I interrupt something?_

I don’t know why, but even if he was a great actor, and a very polite man, I didn’t believe his innocent tone for one second.

He ruined the moment and well, Luke and I left things unfinished because Hiddleston took a long while to leave after that.

Luke took me home and walked me to my door later that night.

_-Thank you, Luke. I had a very good time._

He looked down and cut the distance between us. He passed an arm around my waist, carefully pulled me to him, and kissed me tenderly. Finally. Our first kiss.

I smiled at him

_-Goodnight._

I went inside my house.

* * *

 

A few days went by. Luke had been very busy with Tom. He called one day and asked if I would go run some errands with him.

He was driving to Tom’s house.

_-Tom’s being interviewed right now in his flat. I just have to drop a few scripts and I’ll be all yours._

_-Ok. Fair enough. I like that._

As we got to Tom’s house I told Luke I would wait in the car. Believe me; I did not need the thought provoking man to get me all flustered and fidgety.

Luke took a while but came back to tell me the interview was far from over, because Tom was making an essay out of each of his responses for the reporter and he couldn’t leave without talking to him about the scripts.

So I forcefully went inside.

We were hanging out in his kitchen as the interview went on in the living room.

I can’t even describe this man’s house. It was breathtaking, simple but elegant, cozy yet humble, considering the fame that surrounded him.

Tom finished his interview and joined us as the reporters started to pack everything up to leave. If only he could’ve looked bad for my sake but no. That was not even possible for the British god.

He kissed my cheek slowly as he said hi to me and talked to Luke. I was there but I missed half of their conversation because I was daydreaming over Tom. Shame on me.

I snapped out of it.

_-The scripts have numbers. You have to read 1, 3 and 5 by the end of this week and that would be it for now._

_-Excellent, Luke. Thank you. Ah, ¿Did you pick up the DVD with the Jag commercial’s rough cut?_

Luke widened his eyes.

_-Oh my god._

_-You forgot ¿Didn’t you?_

_-I’ll go get it first thing in the morning._

_-I’m afraid you’ll have to go now, they’re not working tomorrow._

_Luke looked apologetically at me._

I shrugged.

 _-It’s just one more errand to run. Don’t worry._ – I said.

Luke smiled.

_-She can’t go, Luke. Sorry, Agatha. They’re paranoid about internet leaks. If they don’t know her they will give you nothing._

_-I am so sorry, Agatha. I can drop you home before I go._

I sighed.

_-I understand._

_-Nonsense. She can stay here. Just go do that and come pick her up._

_-¿Are you sure, Tom?_

_-Absolutely. I’ll take care of her._

Tom looked at me and I thought I saw a quick wink, but I wasn’t sure.

Thank god the reporters were still there. However they’d leave shortly obviously.

_-I’ll be back if it’s ok with you to stay here._

I nodded unsure.

 _-Call me when you have that DVD in your hands_ \- said Tom.

Luke left and silence flooded the kitchen.

Tom looked at me.

_-¿Could I offer you anything dear?_

_-Just water, please._

I stared at him as he moved graciously around the kitchen and handed me my glass of water.

I took a sip and put it on the table.

One of the reporters came in to let Tom know they were leaving.

They thanked him and said their goodbyes as Tom offered to walk them out.

I drank my whole glass of water.

He came back and stared at me as he stood leaning against the doorframe. Just watching me intently. Maybe it was seconds but everything felt like slow-mo to me.

I let out a nervous chuckle and tried to walk past him to go to a bathroom whose location was unknown to me, but I just needed to get out of that room. There was too much tension and I couldn’t handle it much longer.

As I walked past him he grabbed my arm and made me face him. His piercing eyes on mine.

_-You are so incredibly beautiful. ¿Do you know that?_

I cleared my throat. ¿What was he doing?

 _-Uh, I need to go powder my nose_. – I said in a breathy and shaky voice.

He wouldn’t let go of my arm and he took a strand of my hair and put it behind my ear. His fingers barely brushed against my skin and it burnt; I looked down because I was sure I would turn into a rainbow unicorn any second. But he put his finger under my chin and lifted my face again, slowly.

Our eyes met for a few seconds before he crashed his lips against mine.

A good girl would’ve stopped him and said: _“I’m with Luke”_. I guess that ship has sailed.

His kiss was tender at first but then it intensified. It was filled with passion now.

One of his hands traveled to my lower back, and the other one to the back of my neck, as he pulled me closer to his chest, deepening the kiss. I put my arms around his neck.

We broke the kiss; our foreheads were together as we tried to catch our breath.

_-Tom. ¿What are you doing?_

_-¿Did you not like that?_ –He whispered before pulling me in again.

‘Like’ was an understatement. But I broke it again.

 _-Yes, but what… -_ He cut me off.

_-Shhh, darling. Don’t think. Don’t worry._

And we locked lips again. He lifted me and sat me on his table; I had my legs curled behind him. The man knew how to use his strength in the sexiest way. Making me feel like he could do anything he wanted to me. And the thought drove me over the top.

His tongue was begging for entrance and I let him in as I lost my hands in his hair.

He pulled his shirt from behind and over his head in one quick motion. Revealing his perfect upper body, and throwing the shirt to the ground before kissing me hungrily again.

I was starving for this semi-stranger and I didn’t care. I followed his orders of not thinking and immersed myself in the moment.

 _-I got to have you._ –he whispered in my ear and starting a trail of kisses down my neck.

 _-¿Do we have enough time?_ \- I managed to ask. Oh, the sensations. Making it hard for me to speak.

 _-Yes_. –He said as he lifted me again carrying me to his bedroom.

Tom crawled on the bed, over my body to find my lips, and he unbuttoned my pants.

I sat up and took my shirt off. The lustful look in his eyes made me feel like the most attractive girl in the planet.

I took off his belt and undid his pants, he took mine off. He run his hands slowly from my legs to my thighs, my waist, and finally my breasts. His hands were all over them and I couldn’t help but touch the muscles in his arms and then putting my hands on his chest.

He put his hand over my panties and teased me. Touching me slowly. Torturing me.

But then he took them off.

I touched him over his underwear, feeling his hardness. ¿How was I responsible for such an attractive boner?

We were both fully naked now.

_-You have a glorious body._

Said the man with the Greek god like figure.

We rolled over so I was on top of him now and I kissed his chest.

 _-Thank you. You’re fucking hot._ –I said letting out a chuckle and he joined me.

This accent of his made everything sound so polite that I needed to say that.

I kissed his stomach and his breathing became uneven.

He rolled on top of me again.

 _-¿Do you feel this? –_ He said as he pressed his hard member against my thigh.

A moan escaped from my lips.

_-Oh, Tom. Just…_

And he teased me with the tip of his cock. I was going to faint, I needed this bad and yet it was too overwhelming.

He went fully inside now, slowly, making me gasp.

 _-¿Do you like it?_ –He asked between his teeth. Fuck, he was sexy.

 _-Yes_ \- I breathed out.

He started going in and out of me as I ran my hands down his back, scratching him, and making him go faster.

_-Don’t stop._

_-You feel incredible, love._

He grunted and moaned and it just turned me on even more.

He kept going and unfortunately, I knew we had to be quick or I’d be in so much trouble.

I think he sensed my worry as he looked at me and chuckled.

- _¿Will you come for me?_

_-Maybe._

_-Wrong answer._

He was thrusting me deep, and fast, and my whole body shook, building up the tension.

- _Yes. Tom, I want you to make me come._

_-Good girl. Moan for me._

My body was tensing up. Getting ready for release.

_-Uh, oh. Not yet._

OH.MY.GOD. how was he able to control me like that? He was killing me.

He kissed my neck as he kept thrusting. And then put his lips to my ear.

_-Come on, baby. Come for me, and let me hear you._

And just as he ordered, I came. An explosion of overwhelming sensations took over my body.

_-Oh yes. Beautiful. You’re killing me._

Tom’s breathing became ragged again and I felt his body tense up as he went faster and he grunted and growled as he came, his hands with a tight grip on my hips, holding me down on the mattress.

* * *

 

We laid on the bed, panting.

He spoke first.

_-¿Will you meet me again tomorrow night?_

_-¿What? ¿What about Luke?_ – I said getting up, walking towards his bathroom to freshen up and get ready to pretend none of this happened for Luke’s sake.

_-We’ll have to be cautious… for now. I’ll figure something out because I want you all for myself._

I stopped and turned to see him with a confused look on my face. A big part of me thought this was just a one-time thing but Tom’s words…

 _-You are mine._ – He said.


End file.
